


Levi's Property

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, British Eren, Bully Jean Kirstein, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Carla, Drowning, Ear Piercings, Forced Relationship, Insanity, Knifeplay, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Lust, M/M, Marking, Murder, Pain, Pierced Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Torture, Punk Eren Yeager, Rape, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Stalking, Suffering, Suicide, Swim Team, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off, let me just say that my imagination has too many ideas. I have  two ongoing fanfics to finish.<br/>...................................................................................................................................................................<br/>Eren  Yeager, 23 years old, Freshman at Wall Maria College. He is hot, has attitude, a really hot british accent, and he is totally punk. Girls are totally in love. He is also the swim team captain.</p><p>But, he is getting stalked by a wanted criminal. What happens when Eren is forced into a one-sided relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He will be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Levi x Eren is my otp, but Eren x Armin isn't bad.

**Eren's Pov**

 

I was violently woken by my sister. " Damn it, Mikasa. " I hiss. Definitely not a morning person.

 

" Our lecture starts in 15 minutes, Eren. " she reminds me, again.  _Thank god for Mikasa, don't know what I'd do without her._

 

" Oh shit! " I curse.

 

i seriously hope 15 minutes is enough for a shower. I run into the bathroom.

 

 

_15 seconds of soap and water later..._

 

 

 

I get dressed, putting on my YOLO black beanie, ripping black jeans, red flannel, and V-neck polo shirt. I spray on some cologne, and grab my bag.  _That may be a new world record._

 

" Mikasa, do you think we still got time for breakfast? " I ask, feeling my stomach growl.

 

" You're on your own with this one, Eren. " she says, " I already had breakfast. "

 

" Fuck! " I loudly curse.

 

 _Damn it! Reasons like this is why I need to start doing better. So it's either starving , or being late._ I decided to be late. No fucking way I'm gonna starve to death, all while listening to my teachers lecture me.

 

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

 

Am I a stalker for watching my property 24 hours a day?  _Heh heh._ I guess I am. 

 

" Are you finally done watching the guy? " an annoying voice beside me asks.

 

" Fuck off, shitty glasses. " I hiss.

 

" You know, that's really unhealthy. " the guy with huge fucking eyebrows says.

 

I glare at Erwin, " Don't start, eyebrows. "

 

I turn my attention back to the piece of heaven in front of me. The way he bends over the counter, bringing out the best features in his ass. The annoying voice speaks again, breaking me out of my trance.

 

" You know, Levi, the amount of hours that you spend stalking the poor dude, you would know he has a boyfriend. " Hanji reminds me.

 

" Ugh, don't remind me! " I growl, " You'll only want to make me kill the dude even more. "

 

Snorts escape shitty glasses and eyebrows. 

* * *

**Eren's Pov**

 

After spending my whole day at the university, Armin and I finally get to spend time with each other. My hand slips around his waist, bringing him in close.

 

" I missed you. " I say.

 

" Were the lectures that boring? " he joked.

 

" Yes! "

 

He laughs, which brightens my day. I lean in, closing our distance. His lips are so soft. I open my eyes to see his cute, flustered face.  _Damn it , Armin! You're so adorbs._ He gasps a little, giving me a big advantage. I let my tongue slip inside, exploring the wet cavern. Armin's arms wrap around my neck. Finally, our lips come off with a huge pop.

 

" Must've been a real boring lecture. " he grins.

 

" You bet. "

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Unusual Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets unusual phone calls. Little did he know, it was from a criminal that stalks me.

**Eren's Pov**

 

Finally, I get to spend my day without any homework or lectures. If only I could spend it with Armin and Mikasa.

My phone rings. I pick it up, and it's an unknown number. My face twists in confusion.

" Ello'? " I answer, british accent dripping from my voice.

" Your british accent is lovely. " an unfamiliar voice says.

" Who is this? " I ask.

" Your future lover. " the voice says.

I resist the urge to throw my phone. Who the fuck is this stranger.

" Fuck off, you bloody creep. " I hiss, hanging up the call.

_It's just a prank, Eren! Just a fucking creepy prank!_

My phone makes a bing sound. Hesitating, I grab my phone.

 

_I wonder how that lovely accent sounds when in pleasure._

 

From: Unknown.

...........................

 _What the absolute hell?!_ I throw my phone against the wall. Fear and shock overcomes me. There goes that bing sound again. 

 _Don't get up._ My body disobeys. Shakingly, I pick up the phone.

 

_Aww, are you afraid , my love?_

 

From: Unknown

...........................

My eyebrows furrow in the process.

 

 _Kindly, fuck off._ I reply.

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

 

I laugh at his responses. What a dirty mouth he has. Plus, his accent is breathtaking. I wonder how he sounds when he mouths the words, " I'm yours, Levi. "

I look at my phone, and press call. The call picks up, and I hear a grunt of annoyance from the other line. I smirk.

" Aw, babe, you sound frustrated. " I say with amusement.

" I am not your babe, you dirty wanker." he growls, " I am happily taken. "

My eyebrows furrow in anger. _Happily taken?_

" Eren, you're so cute. " I say calmly, " I bet you'd you look just as cute with my name on you. "

" You're fucking insane. " Eren hisses.

" So I've been told. " I simply reply, with the darkest smile on my face.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Late Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi watches Eren's every single move. He even sees when Jean and Reiner try to beat him up.

**Levi's Pov**

 

Eren, why do you have to hurt my heart like that?! Having you arm around his waist, and kissing him so passionately. Those should be my lips that you are kissing!

 

My eyes flare anger as I watch Eren and Armin going to class, but they are confronted by some guys.

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

"What the fuck do you want, bloody horseface?" I ask, annoyance evident in my eyes.

 

" To be in the swimming team. " He says, trying to size me up.

 

I let out a laugh, " You are barely good at a game of football, what makes you so sure that you have talent to join the swim team? "

 

I smirk at Armin while he is shaking in fear. " Don't worry , Armin. " I reassure him, " They won't touch you until they go through me first. "

 

After I give Armin the go head to run, they attack me. I let out scream when I feel a kick to the gut from Reiner.  Kicks from Jean, and punches from Reiner. It felt so painful, only because of Reiner. I can take a few kicks from Jean. I lazily lift my knee, and jam it into Jean's back. Since he didn't expect that, he fell over. _What a dumbass._

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

These bastards don't even deserve to live. They want to fucking hurt my Eren. I'm bringing this party down.

 

I run with the shadows. Quickly, I withdraw my knife. _Slice!_ I smile when I see his neck sliced. Blood gushes everywhere. Pure shock is written on Eren's face. He is just too cute.

 

" What the hell? " the blonde dude yells. Just as he was about to get up, I pounced on him.

 

" You're not getting away. " I growl, " You wanted to damage my Eren."

 

He let out a final scream as I cute the entire head off. Blood gushing onto my clothes. I laugh.

 

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

Fear held me down. I stare in shock when I see him. He killed them. I actually saw murder happen in front of me. I get up slowly. He turns around faces me, and I see the most insane face ever. I turn around to run fast. _What the fucking hell?! I wanted to fight them , but not actually fucking kill them. He was the fucking unkown number from yesterday. Lord, I feel more unsafe than ever. Forget class!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, Levi you are no joke.


	4. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stays home with Armin for the next few days.

**Eren's Pov**

 

" Armin, we can't go to school for the next few days. " I state, calmly.

 

" Why? " he asked, confused.

 

I take a hold of his shoulders, losing control. " I witnessed a bloody murder last night. It was outside of the university too. "

 

" Are you sure you're not exaggerating? " Armin says, chuckling.

 

I glare at him. " Here's my proof. " With that, I turn the channel to the news.

 

" Last night, there was a murder taking place outside of Wall Maria College. The killer "Rivallie" has struck again. Two freshman students, Jean Kirstein and Reiner Braun, were found dead." the news reporter says, " If anybody has anymore information. Please contact us at our website. "

 

I watch carefully as I Armin's eyes widen. Blue eyes filled with so much fear. Then, he is the one taking a hold of my shoulders.

 

" Eren, you can't tell them anything. " he says.

 

I nod my head, never was planning to tell anyways. It would just draw more attention on me, and the stalker, or killer, can find me all the more.

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

" Levi, don't you think that was overkill? " Hanji asked.

 

" Shitty glasses, these brats were beating up my love. "

 

" A one-sided love. " Erwin mutters under his breath. I give him the famous death stare.

 

" Don't start, eyebrows. " I hiss, " Eren will soon submit to me, and nobody will ever get in our way. "

 

" Such vivid imaginations. " Four eyes cackled.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Being Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin are being followed, and something bad happens in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys 2 chapters, for my absurd absence. xD

**Eren's Pov**

 

" You suck at video games. " I tease.

 

" At least, I have better grades. " he retorts, with a teasing grin.

 

" Touche. " I pout.

 

As we walk, Armin rests his head on my bare shoulder. My left hand loving ruffles his blonde hair. It was a good night until, _bang!_

 

I let out a scream. My eyes widen in horror when Armin's body leans on me, like it was lifeless. I whip my head around to see the same man from the murder a few days ago. 

 

" What the hell was that for? " I yell.

 

" Aww, my beloved Eren. " the man says, with a dark grin on his face, " We finally get each other, with nobody standing in our way. "

 

" You're fucking insane. " I say, eyes filled with fear, backing away with each step he takes.

 

I carry Armin's bloody body. I get ready to jet. Running fast, not looking back. _I can't stay in town no more. He's the stalker. He's the one who will kill everyone to get me. Armin, don't die on me. I won't let you. Please no!_

 

" Eren..the pain-" Armin tries to speak, but ends up coughing blood.

 

" Don't speak Armin. " I say, while trying to escape town, " I won't let you die on me. "

 

Tears stroll down my face. I see nothing , but darkness. My feet felt numb, but I won't stop until we are far way. Far away in a place, where Armin is alive.

* * *

 

**Levi's Pov**

 

" You can run, hun. " I say, with a twisted grin, " But, you can never hide from me. "

 

I take a look down at my white dress shirt. " Aww, it's all bloody. "

 

_Eren will finally be mine, all I need, is to just take down Mikasa._


	6. We're finally Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi kills Eren's sister to find Eren's location. He finds Eren in a dark alley, and takes him home, where he will imprison the boy.

**Levi's Pov**

 

I wait patiently in the back seat of Mikasa's car. Just a few more minutes, and Eren and I will be together.

" Mikasa, I'm currently in a dark alley behind the Wall Maria club. " he says, voice trembling with fear. " Hurry before Armin dies. "

I felt irritation, anger, and disgust rise up in my heart. Eren should only love me. The way Eren comforts, concern, and will fight for Armin, makes me sick! I will make sure that he dies.

* * *

_ Now!  _ I withdrewl my gun, and aim for the bitch's head.  _Bang!_ A scream leaves Eren's mouth. I laugh twistedly, his face is so pretty when in fear.

" Eren, we can finally be together. "I say smiling, choking him in a hug, kicking Armin off of him.

" You insane bastard! You killed the only guy I loved! " he yelled, jabbing me in the shoulder blades with his elbows.

" _Eren._ " I cooed, " Don't be like that. "

Ignoring Eren's squirming, I throw him into the passenger seat. A little whimper escapes him, leaving a smirk on my face.

" Where the hell are you taking me? " he asked.

" To our little palace of love. " I grin widely.

" You bloody twisted asshole! " Eren rages, landing his palm on my face. I glare at him with irritation.

" Do you think love is when you kill someone's sibling, and lover? " he questions, glaring at me with a wild look, " Do you think love is when you force someone to love only you? You are fucking psychotic! "

" I get that a lot. " I chuckle.

* * *

** Eren's Pov **

 

This handsome killer, black hair, undercut, steely blue eyes, kidnaps me and wants to believe we're lovers. He killed my true lover. The guy I truly wanted to spend eternity with, he's probably dead. My sister, the one I been with since birth, she is dead. I feel like I am being driven to the brink of insanity.

" Your body is really gorgeous. " he compliments, taking steps toward my naked, restrained body.

" Don't take another bloody step towards me, you freak! " I yell, tears in my eyes.

" Aww, don't cry. " the stranger says, ruffling my hair, " You should be happy, Eren. No one is standing in our way. "

" Shut. The. Fuck. Up. " I breathe out, " I don't even know your fucking name! I don't love you! "

I glare at the bastard. " My name is Levi Ackerman. " he introduces himself, " I am the most wanted killer, and I am the guy who left those messages on your phone. "

Fear fills my green orbs.  _He's that asshole?!_

He lets out a dark laugh, "I'll show you who you belong to. "

My eyes widen when I see him reach over for something sharp. Realization drops on me quick. It's a knife.

" Don't come near me! " I yell.

Levi gets closer and closer. I shiver in fear as the knife touches my bare stomach.

" What lovely skin. " he compliments. " Would love to see this skin marked with my name on it. "

There is no use in struggling, I am already restrained. I scream in pain when he drives the knife down my skin, in an attempt to make a L.

" Keep screaming, you sound lovely. " Levi smiles twistedly.

Hoarse and painful screams leave my throat when he comtinues carving his name on me. My eyes widen in horror when I see my reflection. The words said:

 

" Levi's Property. "

Tears fill my eyes. I feel disgust within myself. My skin has his name on it, and I would do anything to get it off. Even to go so far, as to kill myself.

 

 

 

 


	7. You Taste Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

**Levi's Pov**

 

My eyes flash desire as I look at Eren's restrained body, stained with blood, and carved with my name on it.

 

" You're so sexy, Eren. " I smirk.

 

" That would sound so good coming out of Armin's mouth. " he retorts, causing irritation to rile up inside of me.

 

I grab him roughly by the hair, making him let out a whimper. " You just love making me angry, don't you? " I growl.

 

" Maybe, you feel the same anger that I feel. " he hisses back, not breaking contact with me, " You killed my bloody boyfriend, and my sister, whom I've been close with since birth, but you want me to love to you?!"

* * *

**Eren's Pov**

 

I felt like I was losing my humanity every time he looks at me with hungry and greedy eyes. I wish I could shoot him, stab him, make him feel the same suffering I'm going through. My eyes flash confusion when I see him flash a wicked smile. _This guy is really insane._

 

He walks towards me, forgetting that I am restrained, I try to move against the cuffs, hurting my weakened body in the process. " Don't come towards me, you fucking animal! " I yell, " Don't fuck with me! "

 

Not taking my warnings to heart, he touches my thigh. I glare at him, wanting to bite his head off. He keeps eye contact with me, licking off the dripping blood, sending chills up my spine. I bite down on my lip hard, making sure he doesn't get pleasure from hearing me.

 

" Aww, don't be like that. " he says, reaching for my chin, " Let me hear every noise you make. "

 

I bite down on his finger. A grunt of pain leaves him. I smirk. _Bastard, that's what you get._

* * *

**Levi's Pov  
**

 

" Playing hard to get, huh? " I chuckle. My eyes roam over to see my gun. I smirk in satisfaction.

 

Eren looks at the gun, then meets his eyes with me. " What are you gonna do, shoot me? "

 

" No, even better. " I grin widely.

 

I lift Eren's leg up, and penetrate his anus with the gun. I chuckle when a scream leaves Eren. Before the brat could attempt to bite down on his lips, I shove my fingers inside his pretty little mouth. This might be the ultimate pleasure! Fingering Eren's mouth and penetrating his anus at the same time. Tears weld up in his eyes. I wonder how good it is to be inside of him. _Armin is probably so jealous. Take a good look, Armin! I'm penetrating your pretty little boyfriend! I wish you could come and stop me..Oh..wait! Your're dead!_

 

" Aw, you're too cute. " I cooed.

 

I smile in satisfaction when I see blood dripping from his anus.

* * *

**Eren's Pov  
**

 

I felt violated, I feel disgusted with myself, I just wish I could die. _Please, god, do spare me! I did nothing wrong, but live my life the way I want it to be!_ The pain is too intense.  I summon all my courage to use my teeth to bite down hard on Levi's fingers. Levi must've been not expecting that, because the gun fell to the ground.

 

" You just love tasting me, don't you brat? " he smirks, causing me to glare at him.

 

" I would also love punching your face in. " I retort.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Take a Good Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Eren's Pov**

 

I felt disgusted within myself. Here I am, being taken forcefully, and my body seems to enjoy it. Tears flood my eyes as I see people watching.

" Aw, are you crying? " he whispers in my ear.

" Ah..please..stop! " I beg.

Declining my plea, he rams into me without mercy. Cries and moans of pain leave me. I felt my hole tearing with each thrust.

" Haha, you're so pretty. " Levi smiles darkly.

" Argh...stop! " I plea, " Ah..it..hurts. "

I felt blood drizzle down my thigh. I felt dirty. I felt so disgusted with myself, allowing myself to raped. I wish I wasn't so weak.

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

 

This is pure ecstasy! Eren's insides feel like pure heaven. Each thrust, his hole clenches down, making my cock feel his tightness and heat. I love it.

I grab his hair roughly, forcing him to look at the viewers. I smirk, " Say hi to the audience, brat. "

I groan when I see those green eyes filled with pain, causing me to thrust again.

A loud scream leaves Eren.

I hit it. I bring Eren's head back to kiss him. Finally giving in, he kisses back. Our tongues tasting each other and fighting for dominance.

* * *

**Eren's Pov**

 

I let my body's desire take over. I felt disgust each time my body jolts at his touch. I want to stop this suffering more than anything, but my body is working for the wrong team.

 " You little whore. " he whispers, gazing at my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes widen. " Ah..stop! "

" You say stop, but you're so wet. " Levi chuckles, gripping my erection tightly.

" I mean stop! " I yell, pushing him off. Thankfully, he slipped out.

I pant.  _Why, God? I would've prefered death over this._


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren escapes his living prison, making Levi livid in the process. To stop Levi from getting him, he makes the ultimate sacrifice.

**Eren"s Pov**

 

He kisses me on the cheek before leaving with Hanji and Erwin. I flash him a fake smile in return. The door slams shut.

" I am no longer gonna be trapped. " I smile.

I find the knife to cut the rope holding my restrained hand. I rub the skin feeling instant stings.  _Look what he fucking did to me! Scarred me! Marked me! Killed my family! Bringing me to insanity!_

I wish that I could yell at myself some more, but I have something to do.

I cover myself up with a button up blouse and some boxers, only pieces of clothing I have left.I run out of that house so fast, never looking back

* * *

**Levi's Pov**

 

I let out a huge yell. " Where the fuck is he? "

" Don't look at us. " Erwin says, " Who"s the one who left Eren unrestrained? "

I give Shitwin the biggest death glare that I could muster. " I thought he knew better than to betray me. "

Hanji snapped her fingers, making us stop bickering. She points somewhere, and my eyes roam over to the tv. I feel my heart jump out of my chest.

" Eren Jaeger, missing teen , found dead inside ocean. This was suicide. "

I feel insanity come over me. I find the nearest piece of glass I could find, and I throw it at the tv, instantly breaking it.

* * *

**Eren's Pov**

 

 _Mom, Mikasa, and Armin, I coming to join you._ I see nothing , but darkness as I lose oxygen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Eren! Thanks a lot Levi!


	10. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out.

**Levi's Pov**

 

 _It's all my fault._ I'm the damn bastard that made him do it. I took away his boyfriend and family. I made him suffer under my hands. Last of all, I tortured him and marked him. Damn it! I just wanted him to be mine. My lover, not this!

 

I should've let him go. I could still see his face everyday, but now I can't! I driven him to fucking insanity. My heart clenches and my eyes start to water.

 

_Eren! I'll let you be free if you just fucking return to me, I swear! Please come back!_

 

* * *

_17 years later...  
_

 

Eren still haunts my mind. _Cackle._ I am drawn away from my thoughts by a four eyed witch. I turn to glare at Hanji. She shows me a goofy grin.

 

" Still thinking about that boy you tortured? " she questioned.

 

" I should slice your throat open. " I rage. I don't want to be reminded about that incident, but I can't keep that damn thought at the back of my head.

 

" Careful Levi, they got officers watching us." Erwin comments. _( Yes, they're in prison. Levi willingly turn himself in for Eren. Levi you truly do love Eren. )_

 

" They can be my guest as well, eyebrows. "

 

" You know, Levi. " Hanji stops laughing, " You can't get mad at anybody, but yourself. You're the one who tortured him. "

 

I felt veins popping out of my forehead. _You have no right to be mad. She's right. You're the one who made him go insane. You can't blame nobody but yourself._ " Fuck. off " was all I could reply, giving the biggest death stare I could muster. I want to punch them both. Rip their fucking spines out, but they're right. Eren is dead because of me. So It is my time to fix it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I am sorry for trolling you guys at the end with a major cliffhanger! Anyways, thanks for reading this story, and I hope it has been to your satisfaction.


End file.
